


(You don't have to) try.

by HornyOrcas



Category: Bleach
Genre: But hes cute so its ok, Date-night, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Literature, Omg Shuuhei is such a butt, Pervvy Hisagi, Reader-Insert, Renji planned this all out, Romance, Shuuhei/Reader - Freeform, Tacos all around, didnt he?, fan fiction, much fluff, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornyOrcas/pseuds/HornyOrcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting ready for your <strike>unwanted</strike> date with Pineapple head(Renji), things with Mr. 69'ner(Shuuhei), your crush, take a little turn for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(You don't have to) try.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, I might have made his ass a bit OOC. This is my only my second time writing Shuuhei so pls donT KILL MEEE. ;-; :heart:  
> Ily.
> 
> ~~Shuuhei is such a butt omg.~~
> 
> I no own. You no sue.

**` [Sequel]Shuhei Hisagi x Reader. ` **

****  
``  


**` ` **

**``** A soft sigh rolled out from between your freshly painted lips as you gazed into the mirror at your reflection, slowly running the tips of your fingers through your [color] locks, shifting uncomfortable on your cushioned stool. Sagging your bare shoulders, you hunched over dejectedly, giving a handful of your strands a pitiful tug. _What am I doing..?_ you asked yourself with a shake of your head, releasing your handful of hair and letting it fall back to its place on your shoulder. 

    It didn't hurt. It **shouldn't** hurt... but the fact it **does** was hard to ignore.

    _He doesn't like you._ You bitterly reminded yourself and your dolled reflection that you only continued to add more make-up too. _So you shouldn't like him!_ A part of your brain said in an attempt to take the pain you felt away, but your heart declined the rash words, knowing the later thought was one it could **never** go with. Though, first doubt, was something every fiber in your body believed and live off of, and it was hard. Yet, guilt gnawed at the pit of your stomach as slipped on your knee length nylon socks, completely your attire for your date tonight. You and Shuhei weren't together; you weren't even thinking of seeing one another. No feelings had been confessed... so why did it feel like you were about to commit **freaking adultery**? Why did it hurt so bad? Was it because it **wasn't** Shuhei you were going to share your night with..? _Probably.._

    Groaning, your hands slapped against your thighs as you gave yourself another once-over into the mirror. You had forgotten to put on mascara. God, you were such an idiot. _At least I have more time.._ you mused, glancing over at the alarm clock on your night stand, rolling your plump lip between your white teeth, before picking up the little pink and green tube. "Or I could just not go.." you hummed at the positively wonderful idea, but then realization hit you like a ton of bricks... you'd be spending the night alone **agai--**

    "Go where?" a male voice asked curiously, seemingly out of no where.

     You squeaked, jumping up, causing the bottle to fly in the air with your body and land on the floor at your feet. Whipping around to face what the terrified part of your mind believed to be your ~~reason for not going on your date~~ new doom, you visibly relaxed at the sight of Shuhei, his dark hair defying gravity and the tattoo on his face, a small sense of comfort running through your veins, but an embarrassed blush bloomed across your cheeks. "You scared the hell of out me, dammit!" you huffed, swiftly stooping down to grab your mascara, not taking your gaze off his face that slowly turned into a smirk of amusement. " **Stop  that  please.** " you really should be use to it by now.

    Shuhei laughed lightly as you stood up and turned, facing your mirror and continuing with what you were doing. Seeing you get flustered like that was always cute to him, and sadly, he felt it was the only way **he** could be the reason for **your** heart to flutter. A realiztion that pained him dearly, but as he watched you screw the cap on and place the bottle down his brows furrowed and he asked, "Really though, where are you going?" successfully taking his mind of his previous thoughts.

    You were all dressed up in a classy dress that reached your mid-thigh, complete with heels that would make you almost as tall as him, make-up and etc., something he never saw you do often.. Unless-- "I.. Have a date." you confirmed a bit hesitantly, blinking your [color] eyes at him as though you were waiting for a certain reaction.

    _Shit.._ The raven swallowed thickly, turning his gaze quickly to the wall across from him as he rested on the bed. _A date..?_ He could have punched a pillow everytime you mentioned a date or kick a puppy-- **no** , not only would that be cruel, you'd hate him forever. Trying to play it cool, he rolled his shoulders, his elbow resting on his knees, and he let out a soft, "Oh." 

    **Oh  my  god** , was he **fucking stupid**!?

    He wanted to smack himself. How could he say that so nonchalantly like it didn't even matter!? Was he an idiot? He didn't even need to see the roll of your eyes to know you didn't think he would be interested in it. But, it killed him to know you had no clue how interested he really is, but, he couldn't show it too much or you might find it weird. How could he do this? How could he find out every single detail about this **date** without seeming to nosey?

    "Who is it?" he said, laying back on the bed with his arms folded behind his head, his face skyward. He wanted to cringe in fear that would have sounded to demanding, or to weird. He blinked. **Was** it weird he wanted to know who your date was? _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shi--_

   "Renji.." he heard your voice softly from across the room and he suddenly sat up, a straight face towards the wall and his eyes burned holes into the surface. _**No. No  fucking  way.**_ You were going on a date with Renji of all people? What were you thi-- his eye narrowed at the wall. Oh.. That bastard was **dead**.

     The stupid red-head knew **exactly** how Shuhei felt about you, but had the **nerve** to ask you out? The raven closed his eyes and sighed, shaking his head back and forth. Was this punishment for never admitting his feelings for you? If it was.. It was the cruelest thing he believed he ever could experience.

    He looked up as you turned around, arms spread wide an a slight smile on your face. "How do I look?" you asked softly, turning in a circle, wanting his honest opinion. He swallowed thickly again, eyes trailing over every curve your body held, but resting on your face and your captivating eyes. 

    There was **no** way he was going to allow Renji to enjoy **that** , even if it meant taking desperate measures and looking like a weirdo. That moron didn't deserve it.

    "He obviously doesn't **really** like you." he stated casually, falling back onto your bed in his previous position. He could feel your curious stare on him, and his head turned in the opposite direction, his eyes sliding shut. He wasn't for sure if Renji really did like you or not. The red-head never showed much interest in you, and even **encouraged** Shuhei to confess his feelings.. But now.. He wasn't sure.

    You blinked, looking down at the man making himself comfortable on your mattress, that would have shot down your hopes and dreams for this date if you had any. You were only doing this because you didn't want to be alone, and the red-head called you up, saying he was bored and asked if you wanted to go have dinner. You, agreed, obviously, but now you were curious as to where the raven was headed with this, so you played along. "What.. what do you mean?" you asked slowly.

    His head turned slowly towards you again and your hands rested on your hips, as you waited for his reaction. His dark orbs met your [color] ones for a few moments in silence until he spoke. "Other wise you wouldn't have to do all of... **this**." he said, choosing the right words carefully, one hand gesturing to your form. "He wouldn't **want** you to dress up with make-up and shit. He wouldn't care what you wore. He'd be happy with you either way. **You wouldn't have to try.** " Shuhei's voice trailed off, his eye never leaving yours and a small pink crept onto your cheeks, your stomach coiling up and it felt like butterflies were fluttering around inside of you.

    Turning around quickly, you hoped to hide the creeping blush from him and you chuckled lightly, looking at your reflection in the mirror. The corner of your lips twitched up slightly, as you spoke. "I don't think that's how it works--how it **should** work, yes, but it doesn't.." your trailed off, frowning at the floor, not thinking on the date you had tonight, but the man sitting on your bed. Oh, how you wished it could be like that, then maybe Shuhei would love you like you love him..

    You failed to notice the raven slowly walk up behind you, his heart pounding hard in his chest and his eyes heavy, his mind flying high in the sky as he made a decision. He couldn't take the chance, not after tonight, not with what youre about to do. What if you enjoyed your time with Renji **too** much and decided you wanted it to go on, when there could be a chance for him? He could be the one making you happy. What was the worst you could do? Reject him? But.. Would you..?

    You jumped feeling warm breath suddenly splash across the base of your neck from behind, sending a shiver down your spine and goosebumps to break across your skin like wild-fire. You knew it was, you didn't even need to look in the mirror or turn your head to see it was Shuhei. But why..? You stilled, as the warmth moved to your shoulder and your eyes slowly slid shut, relishing in the moment. It felt to real to be a hallucination when you felt the soft sensation of his lips run across your skin, leaving feathery kisses as they moved to the junction on your neck. "S--..Shuhei..?"

    His fingers wrapped around your upper-arms and you were abruptly turned to face him, but only for a split-second did your eyes meet his and you weren't left with much time to think when his mouth pressed against yours with fervor, causing your insides you melt and your heart to become putty. You replied with equal passion, your arms slithering around his neck as his went around your waist, holding you close in a tight embrace.

   The natural desire for oxygen kicked in and the two of you pulled apart, a thin, hardly visible string of saliva connecting your mouths, but it broke as he moved his head back a bit to inhale larger amounts of air as you both heaved breathlessly.

    You felt light-headed and dizzy as your mind spun and your heart did multiple somersaults, meeting his smoldering gaze, your delicate hands cupped his soft cheeks and you could feel the dimples in his face as he smiled. You returned a bright on of your own.

    A large weight was lifted off both your hearts and shoulders.

    "Ditch Renji, let me get you dinner." he offered with a shine in his eye and a large grin etched into his features as he looked down at you, awaiting your answer. 

    You quirked a brow at him, a chuckle escaping from your painted lips as on hand slipped to the nape of his neck, playing a strand of his dark hair. "I am all dressed for it anyway." you joked, but stopped at the look on his face.

    "I told you," the raven began, trailing a hand down your side, going slowly down your curves, resting at the hem of your dress. "You don't have to do this.." the padding of his thumb rubbed soothing circles against the fabric.

   "Are you implying I should take it off?" you asked slowly.

   He grinned, poking the tip of his finger under the hem.

    "Nah, I feel too pretty." you patted his cheek and strutted past him, grabbing your jacket off the back of your chair and heading towards your living room, calling over your shoulder as you left your bedroom, "I want tacos, and you're buying!"

    Shuhei pouted slightly with a sigh, his fingers twitching as his hands were still in the air, hovering in the position as though you were still in his arms.

    He tried.


End file.
